Harry Potter And The Collision Of Worlds
by I am Gryffindor
Summary: Even when the War finally seemed won, was it really? One small misinterpretation from the past could be a new dawn to a world, or it could be it's downfall. (Definitely more genres than listed!)
1. Chapter 1

**All OC characters belong to me, anything else is J.K. Rowling's.**

* * *

The year was 2008. During the night, New York City did not sleep. Not even on the dreariest of nights did the city's hustle and bustle cease. None of the people minded the late hour it was or the Cumulonimbus clouds that turned the sky a ominous grey. Nore the thundering monsoon that was drenching them from above. Lightning and thunder crashes loudly above the city, but most sound was smothered by the blare of car horns from the traffic on the street.

The traffic tonight was on the street called First Avenue. The cars and trucks were at a standstill. The people on the sidewalks along the large street walked along, looking for a way to cross the street safely. This worked well for everyone, except for the cloaked figure.

The figure had a dark shroud covering their head and body. If a curious little child were to look hard enough at the figure, they might notice the soft blue tips of hair sticking out from the hood of their cloak. This person walked alone, clutching a bundle of raggedy old blankets to their chest.

This figure walked briskly, trying to fight against the obstacles that stood in their way. She seemed like she were quite uncomfortable with where she was. The figure started moving to the outside of the crowd, preparing to cross the incredibly busy street.

Just as the figure stepped off of the sidewalk, the cars started to move. Each car seemed to drive around the figure as if she was not even there. The figure has gotten to the middle of the street when a semi truck turned a corner and started barreling toward them.

Most people would have been struck by fear and ran, but not this person. On the contrary, this figure stood directly where she was. She stared at the truck, which was soon only twenty meters away. Then, as if by magic, every single tire that was moving the truck flattened simultaneously.

The truck lurched, then the tires of the truck reduced to rubber pebbles. The metal of where the tires once were screeched against the pavement. The truck started to slow, then stopped four inches from the bundle of blankets that the figure was holding.

Then the truck driver, a rather large woman with a long auburn ponytail, got out of the truck to inspect what had happened. Once she saw the rubble that was once the truck's tires her face grew purple with rage. That is when she noticed the figure. The woman stomped over to the figure, her rage intensifies with every step.

"Now look what you've-" The woman started to shout, but then was cut of by a sarcastic chuckle from the figure.

"What thinks that I would like to associate with a Muggle such as yourself?" The figure whispered.

Then something peculiar happened. The woman that was about shout again, she went rigid and fell forward to the ground. The figure stepped away, not wanting to be pushed to the ground. Or have the thing that was in their arms flattened by the woman's impact.

'It was lucky the woman was so close, a stunning spell was easy to cast on her." The figure thought as she walked the rest of the way across the street without incident.

When the figure got to the sidewalk, she ducked into a narrow ally that was secluded enough so that nobody would see or hear them.

"Thank Salazar for not existing, MACUSA would have caught up with me by now!" The figure smirked sarcastically, knowing full well that she was cheating the magical world by her work.

"This may hurt, but no Splinching!" The figure said while unwrapping one end of the blanket to reveal a small, red-eyed child. "I don't want to have come all this way just for you to ruin everything."

Then the figure realized that the child was asleep. Feeling only a miniscule amount of embarrassment, she looked around just to make sure they were away from prying eyes. Once she knew that the two of them were alone she through off the hood of her cloak.

Long waves of silver, blue tipped hair tumbled from the hood. She then, probably harder then she should have, set down the child and tied her long hair back with a ribbon taken out of her pocket. Then the child started to cry. The young silver-haired girl put a hand to her pale forehead and sighed.

"Hush!" She spoke briskly. "We need to leave."

With that the girl scooped the child in the bundle of blankets into her arms, then spun around quickly. With a distinctive crack, the two disappeared from the ally.

The girl shut her eyes tight, feeling the always unpleasant sensation of being pulled through a rubber tube. When they arrived the girl gagged, feeling the blunt force of why Apparition was only taught at age seventeen. She always hated the flattening feeling her lungs got directly after Apparition. Once she noticed the small child still in her arms, she checked it to make sure it had came from Apparition unharmed.

Then she started stalking across the narrow concrete streets of the area she was in. She crept up to a building, with a sign that read 'Semper Solus Orphanage'. The girl walked up to the door, then looked down at the sleeping child in her arms.

"My apologies for this, young one. But I have tasks to complete, and they would be easier without you." She whispered to the child.

Then without another thought, she laid the sleeping child down on the doorstep. Then she knocked on the door, making sure the child was found, and fled from the building into the night. Once she was out of sight, she looked back at the child she had just left behind. An older girl with brown hair and brown eyes, about in her teen years, scooped up the young child and called out to a unknown person. The older girl read to card that the silver-haired girl had left with the younger child, which read her name. Then she went back inside with the sleeping child in her arms.

"I hope she can survive the Muggles." The silver-haired girl mumbled with only a slight tinge of remorse. Then with a crack, the girl was gone.


	2. Hey

_Hey everybody. This may come as a shock for some people, but I will not be updating on this account again. I have not updated in months and life is getting in the way of things like fan fiction. Don't worry for all my more devoted readers, my work will still be out there. Three very talented writers on this site will be taking over all my stories, they share the pen name The Witch With A Voice. All of us are in the same fandoms and know how all of the stories I was writing will turn out, if they have questions I will just PM them. I want to thank all the people who have read my fan fictions, you are all amazing. Although I wont personally be the one updating, some of the chapters on there account will be written directly by me; when I have time that is. I will make sure everyone knows when it is me doing the writing! Thank you all so much._

-Always,

I Am Gryffindor.

(PS. I will keep the fan fictions on my account for a few days, but The With With A Voice Is allowed to put them on their account now.)


	3. I'M BACK BABY!

Disregard what I just said, I'm back from the dead and will hopefully be updating soon. There's a better explanation in my profile.

-IAmGryffindor

(I'll be taking this down soon to post an ACTUAL chapter.)


End file.
